This invention relates generally to edible servers, and particularly to edible servers of the type adapted to be filled with fluid foodstuffs.
Edible servers typically comprise dough based compositions baked into a shape for supporting fluid foodstuffs. In one quite common form edible servers encapsulate fluid foodstuffs with the server and encapsulated fluid foodstuff being cooked simultaneously. Ravioli, for example, may be prepared in this manner as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,993. Pies and tarts are also typically prepared in this general manner as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,841,494. Filled Wafers may also be used in forming encapsulated structures as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,166,056. A prime attribute of server encapsulated foods is, of course, that they may be completely prepared with only a warming often required immediately prior to consumption.
Another form of edible server is that in the shape of a grid which defines openings in which ice-cream is packed in a frozen state. As disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,200 grid shaped servers may also be used to support other foodstuffs at room temperature such as cheeses and jams. Again, this form of edible server is ordinarily preassembled with the food it supports by the manufacturer rendering little if any additional preparatory work required by the consumer. Yet another type of edible server, exemplified by that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,835, comprises a cup-shaped support member, much like an ice-cream cone, but which is adapted to be filled with cheese or jam by the manufacturer or freshly filled to a customer's order immediately prior to consumption.
While the just described edible servers have heretofore satisfied the palates of millions of consumers, they have not been constructed so as to placate many epicurean fancies. For example, those that are prepacked with fluid foodstuffs cannot readily support freshly prepared foods such as hot soups, chili or even many foods of medium viscosity. The encapsulated servers also inherently must store a substantial proportion of the foodstuffs which storage often tends to degrade the taste of the encapsulated foodstuffs and even the encapsulating server itself. The open top servers are difficult to fill prior to consumption due to the narrowness of their necks and also incapable of supporting a plurality of diversely constituted fluid foodstuffs without their intermingling and thereby confusing their distinctive tastes.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved edible server.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an edible server of the type adapted to receive and support fluid foodstuffs immediately prior to consumption.
Another object of the invention is to provide an edible server capable of being filled immediately prior to consumption with a plurality of foodstuffs of individually distinctive composition without their intermingling.
Another object of the invention is to provide an edible server of the type described which may be filled with facility and with minor inaccuracies in filling operations not necessarily resulting in spillage from the server.
Another object of the invention is to provide an edible server of the type described capable of being consumed section by section without structural degradation of the server of a nature as to cause unconsumed fluid foodstuffs remaining supported thereon to spill from the container.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide edible servers of the type described capable of being stacked compactly in storage prior to their being filled with fluid foodstuffs for consumption.